uncgfandomcom-20200215-history
Exercise
There are lots of ways to exercise on campus. There are plenty of places to play basketball, tennis, soccer, volleyball, and other sports. We also have the Student Recreation Center. It is also possible to work out in your room if you have enough floor space. Rec Center See main article Student Recreation Center Running Campus is a fantastic run, and many students simply enjoy running around with no inherent destination or distance; rather, they go for a specific time. If, however, you need a route with a particular length, consider going once around the circumference of campus. From Spring Garden Street, turn on to Aycock, then go through the park area (not the exit ramp! It's dangerous!) to Market, then run up that wonderful hill to Tate. You then follow Tate down to Spring Garden, and turn into campus. When you arrive at Aycock, you've gone two miles (assuming this was your starting point). Now, this is a rather hilly route, so one's times might be a bit slower. Keep that in mind, and enjoy the route. Feeling like an extra challenge? Running up the stairs in the parking decks is a nice way to add some intensity to the workout, along with making it less monotonous. The high rises also have very long and intense concrete fire escapes that are fun to run up. Biking For road biking, there is a great route right near campus. If you follow Spring Garden street (any direction) you will see small, green signs that have a number on them. A good one to do is number six, which is reached by going Eastward on Spring Garden towards downtown. The traffic is low and it takes you out into the country. For both road biking and mountian biking, Bur-Mil park is great. It boasts a 2.5 mile paved trail, with multiple dirt trails that lead off of it. It has a fantastic view of both the lake and the woods, so it will keep your interest while biking. Also, the hills are great for a workout. Make sure you're up to par on shifting gears. In your room This guy is creating a series of websites to workout programs you can do in the comfort of your own room. It tells you when and how to exercise. Although it may not be as effective as going to the gym it can help you develop the discipline and get you ready for when you eventually decide to start going to the gym. *http://www.hundredpushups.com/ *http://www.twohundredsitups.com/ *http://www.twohundredsquats.com/ *http://www.twentyfivepullups.com/ Fields on campus Basketball Golf Soccer Swimming The pool at UNCG has odd hours, so if you're hoping to get an early morning swim in, you're out of luck. The schedule is as follows: Around 6 o'clock on Mondays and Wednesdays (perhaps Fridays, too, but check other sources) the swim club takes up three lanes, so going a bit earlier or later (after 7) would be ideal. Lunch time is also a good time to go, with it rarely being crowded during those hours. Plus, it's a nice way to break up the day. The pool comes with complimentary pull buoys and kick boards. There are water aerobics classes as well, and you can inquire about those in the recreation center at the front desk. Tennis Volleyball Category:Article stubs